Never knew
by Lolz Smileyface
Summary: Ciara, Jessi, and the spacey Tryston find themselves in the Yu-verse. Ciara Can't help falling for Seto. Jessi knew she loved Marik just the way he is. Tryston Loved Duke in an innocent and pure way. will there love be returned? Crackness and oocness.
1. Start of the wierdness

Lolz Smileyface: Hi pplz. Seto do the honors

Seto: Miss. Smileyface doesn't own anything but the plot and her Chara's Jessi, Ciara, and Tryston.

* * *

Ciara sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. She looked to her left and quickly noticed Jessi and Tryston where gone from their seats on the couch until she turned to look back and screamed. They had snuck up on her again.

"Oh Shit you scared me," Ciara said wide-eyed. Tryston fell on the couch laughing and Jessi laughed so hard she coughed a few times. The other two stared at her for a second or two and started laughing. Ciara turned the TV to the anime network to see what was on. Yu-Gi-Oh happened to be on and it was the Ceremonial Duel of the Pharaoh. Jesse stared blankly at the TV and her eyes widened to O.o, when she saw huge hands grab all three of them.

"Oh Shit, help me Ciara!" Jessi yelled to her left. Ciara blinked and willed her ears to stop ringing. Ciara looked at her like she was mentally stupid, and said, "How the hell imma help you? When I'm in the same situation? Tryston looked as though she hadn't notices yet, damn she was out of it. They landed on an animated floor and yelled "Oww bitch" out loud. Jessi saw the duel monsters of Yugi and Atemu about to attach each other.

"No! No! Wait! Stop! Stop!" She screamed. Ciara curled into a fetal position and chanted Momma No non-stop, until she looked up and saw the great Seto Kaiba and squealed.

"Seto! Seto!" She screamed. Seto, who had been looking to the side ever since the duel started and hadn't been paying much attention, turned his head their way and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you one of the geek squad members? You somebody I need to kick in the face?" Seto asked crossing his arms. Ciara shook her head and stood up. "Hell No, I hate Tea," Ciara said smirking. Jessi cleared her throat and added, "…And Joey." "And Joey," Ciara added. Seto smirked and nodded. "OK, we should all get along just fine then," Seto said holding his fist out. Ciara walked closer and hit it with her own fist. "We cool then?" Ciara asked.

Seto nodded and said, "Like the other side of a pillow." Tryston snapped out of her moment of mental instability and looked around stupidly. "Where are we?" She asked no one in particular. Seto looked at her from over at his place against the wall, next to Ciara, and raised his eyebrow. "She's not all there is she?" Seto asked Ciara. Ciara shook her head and said, "Not even close."

Tryston smiled when one of Yugi's friends helped her up and smiled at her. "Well, I don't know where you came from but I can tell you you're in Egypt," Duke Devlin said. They stared at each other for a minute and Tryston giggled a little causing him to laugh.

Jessi rolled her eyes and stood next to a darker than the rest bunch of people. The two blondes turned to her and the one who had more of a rocker edge to him smirked at her. "Sup, I'm Marik and you are?" Marik said. Jessi turned to him and smirked back. "I'm Jessi, nice to meet you, Marik," Jessi said giggling a little on the deranged side, but still innocent enough to be considered relatively normal. "I'm sorry, that came out a little more crazy than it did in my head," Jessi said blushing. Marik's smirk turned into a smile and he put his arm on her shoulder saying "Its fine, I thought it was absolutely sexy."

Ciara saw how her two friends where getting along with their own personal dream guy and smiled. She looked down and saw they where only now starting to animate. Jessi's blonde hair had turned a blood red with black under streaks in an emo bob cut. Her eyes changed to a deep purple, her clothes also had changed to deep red skinny jeans and a black strapless halter top.

Tryston's hair had turned pink with white under streaks styled into a low side ponytail. Her eyes had change to a red and her clothes changed into white skinny jeans and a pink cut out top with metal detail.

Ciara looked down at herself to see neon blue skinny jeans and a white chain wrap around neckline top. She looked at her hair and in her fingers; the hair was white with dark blue under streaks to match. She looked at Seto and asked what her eye color was. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Pure White." She nodded and looked down sighing. She looked at Tryston to see her cuddled up to Duke's side, while Jessi was sitting in Marik's lap smirking. Seto looked at her and silently wrapped his hand around her arm, pulling her close and looking away blushing. Ciara gasped and blushed also. "Thank you," Ciara said closing her eyes. Seto nodded and smirked. "I'm not doing it out of guilt or anything, I actually wanted this," Seto said looking to the side.

Everything was peaceful until Tea and Joey screamed something about friendship and love. Ciara's eye twitched as did Seto's pimp hand. Ciara looked over at Jessi and then they looked up at Seto and Marik. They nodded and stood all slow motion, pimp style. They walked over to the two and kicked them straight in their faces with a loud smack. "Damn, y'all got the shit beat out of yah," Tryston said laughing louder when she heard Duke laugh also. Ciara smirked and looked at the other three. "We should make our own group; we can name it Beat Yo Ass or Kick You in Your Fucking Face group, you know something like that," Ciara said. Tryston ran over and jumped up on Jessi screaming, "Fuck yeah."

Next thing they knew there was a blinding streak of light across the room. Out flew four more guys. Three where blonde and the other was black haired. "Devin? Weston? Ryan? Will?" Ciara asked unbelieving.

* * *

Plz be gentle it's my first story on here, but comments are accepted :)

Lolz Smileyface: Seto I'm sorry you didn't get to pimp on Yugi or Atemu in this part of the story. Dun pimp me.

Seto: Oh, just wait. Your time is coming.

Lolz Smileyface: O.o Damn! -Runs to Bakura and hides behind him- Take him


	2. More People!

Lolz Smileyface: New Chappy. sorry they are so short. but lol i write as i go. i dun own anything but the OC characters.

Seto: Fuck yeah, i get to pimp slap one of the geek squad members. Although still not Yugi or Yami -glares-

Lolz Smileyface: -cowers in fear- it will happen soon, Yami says the wrong thing and you go all sexy, badass, pimp daddy.

Seto: I better or ill have to pimp slap you instead.

Lolz Smileyface: O.o Shit!

* * *

**Will looked around skeptically and his mouth fell open as he realized his favorite Character Bakura was standing right in front of him. He let out a high pitched scream and promptly fainted.**

**Ryan looked at Will and proceeded to panic. He got down on all fours and held Will in his arms, rocking back and forth. "He was so young. Why! Why!" Ryan yelled crying and beat the ground. The ground shook as Ryan beat it with his fists. "Oh My Gosh, I gots super powers! I am fucking Rawr man!" Ryan screamed. He ran to a bathroom and came out in green underwear and a white t-shirt. "I couldn't find my batman underwear so…this will do until then!" Ryan screamed.**

**Devin's eyes widened and he tilted his head toward Tea and stared. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. **"Is she worth my awesome power," Devin thought. **He followed Ryan and came out it in… (Oh, shit, guys use the sensor bar!) He came out in NOTHING! Ciara looked like she was about to cry and throw up at the same time, so she hid her head in Seto's neck. Jessi slowly covered her eyes with her hands and turned away, while Tryston tilted her head and stared. "I am therapistman" Devin yelled running over to Tea and jumping on her, dry humping her leg – for now. (I hope you get it therapist, the rapist, lmao that's kind of weird. 0.o)**

**"Go, Devin, Go!" Weston yelled cheering Devin on. "What is this abomination? Haha, i said a big word. That guy is raping Tea. Get him!" Joey said proud of his accomplishment. "I'm proud of you, Joey. your showing real progress in the special classes we signed you up for," Tristan said smirking. "Oh, yes Joey, you are making little to no progress in the special classes they have at school for the mentally incompetent such as yourself. what am i talking about you don't know what any of that means, it's above your level of comprehension. there i go again ," Seto said smirking. "Yes i do, KKaaiibba," Joey mumbled. ****Joey stuck his tongue out and began to walk over to Devin to keep him from further ruining Tea's state of mind. ****Weston pulled out a machine gun and pointed it at Joey. "Hey, bitch, stop where you stand" Weston said grabbing a toothpick and putting it in his mouth, "You isn't stopping no one." Joey's mouth fell open and he raised his arms in the air, shitting himself he whimpered out a help. Weston rolled his eyes and pulled the trigger, shooting at Joey's feet. "Dance, Mutt, Dance," Seto yelled out from across the room. Seto laughed his ass off, killing a puppy over in Russia, and asked Weston if he could have a one of his many guns sticking out of his bag he brought.**

**Weston nodded and threw Seto an automatic. Seto took it and pointed it at Yugi yelling, "Up against the wall geek squad! Except Duke and Tristan, you're both Kew." Yugi screamed like a little bitch and tuned, running for the door but ended up smashing into a stone column. "Yugi," Atemu screamed running to Yugi. Will woke up at that time and ran over to Bakura. "Bakura, you're like the awsomest character ever. You're so badass and amazing!" Will said throwing himself onto Bakura. Bakura looked at him strangely. "thank you, I know I am, but…you need to back the hell up off me before I end up going to jail fo killin a hoe I don't swing both ways, boy," Bakura said backing up to lean against the wall. Will looked around pouting and turned to Yami running to Yugi. Will ran and pushed him. "Time to duel, so I can become the next king of games. Hear that Jaden, I am the next king of games not you!" Will screamed pumping his fist in the air in triumph. Yami looked around and sighed. Will went super saiyan on Yami. **_"Oh, shit! Everything is in chaos right now, ever since those girls came…and I have a feeling it's only going to get worse from here," Yami thought scared of Will. _

**"Seto, baby, my head hurts," Ciara said whined softly. Seto looked over at Ciara to see what was the matter when she fainted. Seto rushed over to her and caught her, everyone from the other world slowly dropped one by one. "Hey, what's wrong with them? I was enjoying Devin raping me," Tea said pouting. Seto turned around quick, backhanding Tea. " shut up, you stupid hoe and one of you stupid ass geeks call Mokuba, tell him to get the blue eyes jet ready to go to the nearest hospitals," Seto said glaring the coldest glare he had in his arsenal of glares. **_"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to my new and only real friends. I can tell this is going to be an amazing year," Seto thought _**while picking Ciara up and carrying her to the entrance of the cave.**

**

* * *

**

Lolz Smileyface: another chapter up, Seto you got some of the satisfaction of pimp slapping someone.

Seto: I know...but you heard me i want my hand to meet Yami's cheek with a big slap sound! -smirks coolly-


End file.
